This invention relates to an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle that allows a person to see soldered portions between an internal circuit member and a printed board. Such visibility enhances reliability in soldered connections even if the soldered portions are covered with a bus bar.
Generally, a number of relays and fuses are mounted on an electrical junction box that distributes a power source to electrical devices mounted on a motor vehicle, such as an automobile. The relays and fuses are connected through connecting terminals to a printed board. The connecting terminals are soldered to the printed board. A condition of the soldered portions has been usually confirmed by a visual inspection.
However, because electrical and electronic parts are mounted on the printed board in a high density, there is a possibility that the soldered portions are covered with the bus bar or other members. In this case, it is difficult to carry out the visual inspection of the soldered portions between the printed board and the connecting terminals. Consequently, there is a possibility that a failure in the soldered portions may be overlooked. This may lower reliability in soldered connections.
Although there may be a method for inspecting a soldered condition by using an inspecting device, the inspecting method requires inspecting equipment and additional working steps. This will induce a high cost in production.
FIG. 5 shows an example of a casing 1 for an electronic unit disclosed in JP 2001-230555A. The casing 1 for an electronic unit includes a printed board 2 and a casing member 3 for covering the printed board 2. Connecting terminals 4a are disposed in a connector housing 4 of the casing member 3 to project toward the printed board 2. The casing member 3 covers the printed board 2 and the connecting terminals 4a are soldered to the printed board 2. The casing member 3, which contains the printed board 2, has a side wall with a window 3a so that soldered portions between the printed board 2 and the connecting terminals 4a of the connector housing 4 in the casing member 3 can be seen from the outside.